I Won't Give Up
by zevieshipper13
Summary: Zander isn't giving up. Plain and simple. THREEQUEAL TO PERFECT TWO!


**Okiedokie Artichokies! Time for a neeeewww one shot! Excited? I am! Why you ask? BECAUSE IT'S THE THREEQUEAL TO PERFECT TWO! And cue the dancing lobsters! **

**P.S. Has anyone else noticed that all my fanfics (besides Swim Lessons) have songs in them!? Hahah I guess you could say that music is my inspiration. And I guess I could say that that is entirely true.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTR or "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz**

It had been almost three months since Stevie and I broke up. We had slowly started to become friends again, but we're not nearly as close as we used to be. It makes me so upset. I know that I messed up. Big time. Hitting Stevie was the dumbest thing I have ever done in my entire life. And you want to know the worst part? I don't even remember why I did it! How sad is that? All I know is that I am in no way, shape, or form over her. And I needed to tell her that.

So I decided I'd text Stevie. It was a long shot, for she stopped replying to my texts a long time ago.

_Hey Steves. Can you meet me in the band room in twenty?_ –_Zander_

I waited for what seemed like forever until I finally heard my phone go off.

_Why? – Stevie_

I knew she would be stubborn. She always is. Its one of the things I love about her.

_Please?- Zander_

I waited again. Why does she have to take so long to reply!?

_Alight fine. See you soon.- Stevie_

I smiled and picked up my guitar. This has to be perfect. If its not, there is an even smaller chance she'll come back to me. And I really want her back.

She came it about 15 minutes later.

"Hey, what'd you want?" She asked.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Zander I'm really not in the mood for this right now."

"Steves please. You've said your piece, it's my turn now."

"Okay. Talk." She huffed annoyed.

"Nope. I felt I would be able to express my point better if I sang it."

She gestured me to start, the exact same thing I did to her when she broke up with me. She was starting to look annoyed, so I took a deep breath and began.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

_I won't give up on us _

_God knows I'm tough enough _

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it _

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

"Stevie," I took her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away, "I love you. I love you so much, it hurts. And words cannot explain how terribly sorry I am. Please give me another chance. I promise- no, I swear I will never ever hurt you ever again." I looked right into her eyes as I told her this. I could feel my eyes start to water. Normally I would get embarrassed and try to change the subject. Not this time. If crying was what I needed to do to let her know that I'm serious, then crying I'll do. "Please say something." I was beginning to get worried.

She took her hand out of mine and raised it up to her ear. Oh no, here comes the hit. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. But it was a different kind of impact. I felt Stevie's soft lips against mine. To be honest, I was shocked. I didn't know what to expect in regards to her reaction, but I certainly wasn't expecting this. Sadly, she pulled away.

"Does that mean…."

"Yes. I'm giving you another chance. But next time you screw up, you can consider yourself hopeless."

"Trust me, there won't be a next time." I smile.

"Good. I hope not." She smiled back.

"Come on baby, we've got class in a few minutes." I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out of the room. She didn't budge.

"Forget class."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to go listen to Mr. March go on and on about pointless facts that we are never going to need to know. I just want to chill in here with my boyfriend."

"Sounds good to me." We plopped down on the couch. She put her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arm around my waist. I put my head on top of hers and put my arm around her shoulder, as well as around her waist.

"I've missed this Zander. I've missed you."

"The feeling is mutual." I kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to me. "I love you Stevie Baskara."

"I love you too."

"I'm glad I didn't give up."

"I am too. We really are the perfect two."

"We sure are."

**Well, yeah. That's it. REVIEW! **


End file.
